


Men bara när jag blundar

by Always_and_ever



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, HEA??, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, avstånd, återförening
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: En rätt så angstfri (men inte helt och hållet- såklart) one-shot om Evak och deras relation i ett annat universum. Vet inte vad den handlar om egentligen, bara att jag ville skriva den när jag fick låten skickad till mig. Kanske någon vill läsa?Kram!





	Men bara när jag blundar

**Author's Note:**

> Låt att lyssna på "Bara när jag blundar" av Peter LeMarc

Gräset når honom upp till knäna och han snurrar runt, runt, runt, blir yr men fortsätter envetet ändå, ända tills han utmattad faller omkull och landar mjukt i det fuktiga gräset. Han ler, stirrar upp mot den ljusblå himlen, skymtar några fåglar borta i horisonten, följer dem med blicken, ser hur de lätt svävar fram, flaxar med sina vingar. Han ligger ner, dold i gräset och blundar, tänker på sist. Exalteringen slår honom, får hans hjärta att slå fortare. Han känner värmen sprida inom sig, minns kyssar, en hand i hans och fylls av något som påminner om kärlek.

Precis här, alltid här, exakt samma plats, deras plats. Bara de två, utan snokande eller forskande ögon. En dag bara för dem, en dag att tillåta sig känna, släppa taget om alla rädslor och hämningar, en dag att hänge sig och inte behöva längta mer.

Det prasslar till i närheten och ljudet av en kvist som trampas på når honom, ansträngda andetag, en tveksam röst, ”Isak?”

Han väntar en stund innan han får fram ett "Här!"

//

Han för fingrarna över flisorna på bänken där han sitter, drar bort några torra flagor av gammalt lack, sticker sig, börjar blöda och svär till. Blodet sipprar försiktigt ut från ena fingertoppen och han för den mot munnen, suger bort blodet.

Det är vår men ännu kallt och han huttrar till i den kalla vinden. Från puben bakom honom hör han pianotoner han väl känner igen. Han blundar, ser honom framför sig, kan höra hur han sjunger. Det är flera år sedan men han ser det så klart framför sig- jeansjackan, de blå ögonen, vännerna, den djupa stämman.

Någon dimper ner bredvid honom och han hör Jonas fråga ”tänker du på honom någon gång?”. Uppenbarligen får tonerna även Jonas att minnas.

Han rycker till, förvånad av den oförväntade frågan. Men Isak är ärlig, det är ju ändå Jonas, hans bästa vän, så han svarar ”Bara när jag blundar” (det var det han svarade sist när han blev tillfrågad, där i gräset, omfamnad av ett par långa armar, de svarta solglasögonen borttappade någonstans i deras iver).

Jonas dultar honom i ryggen, säger ”Ok” och ler menande, som om han vet något inte Isak gör. Isak tittar skeptiskt tillbaka på sin vän och vänder sedan sitt ansikte upp mot skyn och sluter sina ögon igen.

Jonas skrattar till och frågar ”Nu?”

Med röda kinder svarar Isak ”Ja, nu” och öppnar ögonen, bländas av den vackert blå himlen, en himmel nästan lika blå som färgen i Evens ögon.

”Nu då?”

”Nepp” svarar han och blinkar finurligt med ena ögat.

De skrattar åt den uppenbara lögnen medan de reser sig upp och Jonas säger ”Kom så går vi in!”

//

Han vaknar till liv, kommer tillbaka från en dröm. Det tar lite tid innan han inser var han är, att han är här och inte där, att han inte precis har sagt ”Vi ses!”, inte plockat upp ett par solglasögon från det fuktiga gräset, inte givit en kyss hej då. Och det är just det som gör att han vet, för i verkligheten finns det aldrig en kyss hej då. Det har Isak starkt motsatt sig, det känns alltför slutgiltligt, innefattar för mycket känslor och det vill han inte veta av, vill inte ha ett tårdrypande farväl utan ett enkelt ”På återseende”.

Han sätter sig på sängkanten, skakar av sig känslor av saknad, motar bort alla bilder av ett stort leende, skrattrynkor, glänsande ögon, skjuter undan ord och meningar som vill tränga sig in, som får honom att längta. Han blinkar bort bilder av en ryggtavla som motvilligt avlägsnar sig, en skugga som alltför för fort blir mindre ju mer avstånd som läggs mellan dem.

Han ställer sig upp och går fram till spegeln, tittar på sig själv och gör allt för att inte tänka på det som brukar komma efter- den oerhörda, olidliga saknaden. Den han, när någon vågar sig på att fråga, så ihärdigt förnekar existerar. Vill inte kännas vid det öppna sår som alltid finns där efteråt. Till slut läker det naturligtvis ihop, bildar små små ärr som bleknar med tiden- till nästa gång.

Om han ska vara ärlig, dock, blir ärren djupare för var gång de skiljs åt. I början var det enkelt att återgå till det normala, ärren inte lika påtagliga, men nu ömmar, värker och kliar de hela tiden, även lång tid efter, påminner honom.

//

Isak är trött, så så trött. Långa timmar på jobbet gör sig till känna och gör hans kropp tung, varje fotsteg outhärdligt. Trots det står han utanför Adams dörr, knackar på. Det är ingen fest bara en intim sammankomst, precis på gränsen vad han orkar med.

Dörren öppnas efter en stund och Isak går in, kramar om Adam, ser att alla är där och hälsar på dem med en kort nick. Sana vinkar glatt till honom. Han vinkar tillbaka medan han ser sig omkring efter någonstans att sitta. Som en hägring uppenbarar sig en plats, visserligen ute på balkongen men det är sommar och kvällssolen lyser ännu starkt. Adam erbjuder honom en öl som han tacksamt tar emot. Så småningom får han sällskap av Mikael. De skålar och småpratar. De pratar om allt möjligt men undviker det mest uppenbara, deras egentliga gemensamma nämnare. De pratar om jobb, hur sommaren varit, vad som hänt sedan sist men ingenting om HONOM. Den rosa elefanten ignoreras, nämns inte alls, även om Isak har sina misstankar om att Mikael vet hur det ligger till. Men han frågar inte och det gör inte Mikael heller. Det är lika bra.

Vid ett tillfälle är det dock nära att ämnet dyker upp. Mikael börjar prata om sin resa till Australien och om en fantastisk klubb han var på när han besökte Sydney.

”Det är ju sjysst att faktiskt känna någon som vet vart man ska gå” börjar Mikael innan han kommer på sig själv och sväljer obekvämt samtidigt som de tyst tittar på varandra.

Isak är inte säker på om han lyckas dölja sina känslor för Mikael ser så skyldig ut. Om sanningen ska fram är han inte ens säker på vad han faktiskt känner angående ämnet. Inom honom rasar, nämligen, alla sorters motstridiga känslor, nyfikenheten varvas med en önskan om att inte få veta något alls. Om Mikael skulle berätta skulle Isak såklart uppmärksamt lyssna, memorera varenda liten detalj och analysera sönder dem hemma i mörkret. Men när konversationen stoppas upp, tar en annan riktning är han bara oerhört tacksam (för han behöver faktiskt inte veta, ok?). Han har klarat sig bra utan, så länge, att det vore dumt att få reda på något nu. Even är där, han är här- det är så det är helt enkelt.

Folk dristar sig ibland till att fråga varför de håller på som de gör och hans standardsvar är ”det har inte du med att göra”. För andra har inte med dem att göra. Det är endast de två som har det.

Men om han ska vara helt ärlig, så vet han inte varför de fortsätter, varför de fortfarande gör som de gör, men det tänker han inte erkänna, inte medge. Det de gjort, så länge nu, börjar så smått bli obegripligt för honom och han känner hur det blir allt svårare att hålla skenet uppe. Men, som sagt, det säger han inte högt, erkänner det knappast ens för sig själv.

Sana kommer ut på balkongen, säger till Mikael att flytta på sig och sätter sig ner mittemot Isak, frågar ”Så har ni pratat än?”

”Mikael och jag? Ja, vi har suttit här en stund så..ja. Hur så?”

”Jag menade inte Mikael!” suckar hon frustrerat.

”Vem menar du då?” frågar Isak förvirrat.

Sana höjer sina ögonbryn och lutar huvudet lite åt höger, in mot köket. Isak följer hennes rörelse och uppdagar vem hon är ute efter. Det kommer som en toltal chock när han ser vem som sitter vid köksbordet med de svarta solglasögonen hängandes i skjortan. Senast han såg dem låg de slängda i högt, fuktigt gräs- bortglömda.

Isak stirrar med stora ögon och gapande mun för personen, där inne, ska inte sitta vid Adams köksbord utan befinna sig långt därifrån. Ändå sitter den där, livs levande och pratar med Eva. Isak kämpar med att faktiskt ta in vad han ser och finner det svårt att slita bort blicken.

Tusen frågor, som han inte kommer ha tid att formulera ihop, går runt i hans huvud och just när han tror sig ha tagit sig samman vänder sig personen ifråga om och deras blickar möts. Han stirrar in i de blå ögonen, Evens djupblå ögon, och ser hur de spärras upp av förvåning. De tittar på varandra och Even reser sig upp, går mot honom.

Isak ställer sig upp, bryter ögonkontakten, lutar sig fram mot balkongräcket, tittar ut över trädtopparna innan han, i ett desperat försök att undvika vad som komma skall, tvärt kniper ihop ögonen.

Det fungerar såklart inte för snart känner han ett par armar runt sin midja, en varm andedräkt och en röst som viskar ”Blundar du ännu?”

Isak nickar och väntar, andas.

”Snälla sluta med det! Vi behöver inte göra det längre. Jag är här nu. För gott, om du fortfarande vill?”

Isak vänder sig om, öppnar ögonen och kysser Even. Han gör det för att han kan, för att han vill.

Och allt det där andra, det som ligger emellan dem- det kan vänta.

 

 


End file.
